The Death of A Reaper
by Dallas'Drabbles
Summary: Set after the battle on the moon, the students descend back to Earth to report back to the Academy, though, one specific Reaper returns ahead of the rest, though, only to be thrown into devastation to what is left.


Finally, it was over.

The battle between good and evil, sanity and insanity—It was over. All of it, finally over. Asura was defeated, though, sadly to the cost of another—Crona, the one who had come to the Academy long ago, alone and scared, not knowing what to do with herself, had let her own insanity consume her soul, to which she went for the Kishin's power herself, though, ultimately destroying herself within the process.

There was no way her life could be spared.

The small group of heroes mourned the loss of the fallen—Though one more than the others, Maka Albarn. They all comforted their friend within the short time, though, she didn't much accept this—It'd take time to let this event sink in, which was quite understandable.

Though, now that it was all over, more importantly, they could all return home.

They had all left as they came, Maka using Soul as her way back to earth—Though having to carry her father within his weapon form as well. Black Star and Tsubaki went along with them, using them as a crutch really to just get down safely. Last but not least Death The Kid and his trusty board, Beelzebub would go down last, his weapon partners Liz and Patty Thompson staying within their own forms of a pistol to be held within his hands while they took a smooth ride home.

Being the circumstances given the Reaper had made his way back to the Academy before the rest of the group—Them having more of a troublesome ride back to Earth than he himself.

Once landing safely back onto the ground Kid stepped off his board, and let his weapons return back to their human state, Beelzebub soon following—Though, only going out in a wave of black darkness before disappearing. As his weapons took this chance to stretch and soak everything in Kid was inside the school without a word, his footsteps heavy from the exhaustion that was beginning to swim through his veins, golden hues seeming to have a slight dimness to them.

He had to report back to his father with this—With how it all went, with the loss it all caused, but with the success they'd made. His steps had sped slightly once lost within his thought, the doors that lead to the Death room being pushed open with as much force as he could manage, the boy now making his way down the guillotine hallway, a triumphant smile beginning to crawl over his features.

Though, that began to fade all too soon.

Silence was thick within the room, the boy suddenly falling into slight confusion—Why was Excalibur there? He seemed to be…Waiting, but for who? Him?

The weapon's head was down, both hands atop the cane that he held—Though, it went up as soon as the young Reaper was within sight, those round, emotionless eyes seeming to have…Saddened somewhat once they locked with Kid's own.

"The lines…"

Wait—Had he heard that right? The lines? Did he mean of Sanzu?

They had connected in battle—Kid knew that, but, what about it? Why was he giving this look and attitude?

Wait…

"…Where is my father?"

The Holy Sword had looked up yet again, though, just as quickly his head was tilted down yet again, the old weapon taking a step back and out of the way.

Fear, that's what he felt now—Fear was suddenly welling up within his chest, causing the Reaper to burst forward and run up to the platform to where he wished to greet his father and share the exciting events that took place only an hour or two before.

No—No no no—This can't be it, it couldn't be true, but—

There he was, the elder Reaper, motionless and sprawled out on the ground, the mask over his face cracked and worn, pieces having fallen out and shattered around him.

"Fath—"

With a lump in his throat Kid couldn't bring himself to continue, but only fell to his knees beside his father, head ducking down as his body almost automatically began to shake as if tremors were wracking through his frame now. He felt light headed, queasy and just, ill overall.

How did this happen? Just, what caused this suddenness of death? Kid knew things were off, he knew they were but…For this, he just didn't understand as to why.

_The Lines._

Those words began to replay in his head over and over—The lines...What of them? There had to be something, there had to be.

Wait…The connection of the lines, it was a symbol of an awakened Reaper, full power being handed over and shot through his veins.

Power from the Reaper that was before him. His father.

No…That couldn't be it, that couldn't be the reason for this all—Could it? He didn't want to believe it true, though, there wasn't any evidence that lead away from it…

Was it…His fault this happened? His fault of what had caused his father's sudden death?

That's how it felt.

Teeth dug down into his lower lip, almost hard enough to where blood was drawn, fingers curling into the fabric of black slacks as he just, sat there—Sat there and stared for a few moments longer before he tore his gaze away, the sickening feeling of guilt beginning to boil within the pit of his stomach. The familiar feeling of tears stinging in the corner of his eyes caught him off guard, not giving the boy time before they began to spill over and drip off his chin—And by that time, he didn't feel any need to fight them away.

It was done and over with—He could mourn, anyone in this situation would…

But it wasn't just for the death of his father he mourned over, but for the guilt that was slowly beginning to eat him away inside, the feeling that he himself had caused this all by allowing himself to take control of the power he was given.

Though, it couldn't be helped, and he knew that. He knew the time would come one day, but not today—He didn't think it would be today...

Without much a warning the atmosphere within the room began to change, everything seeming to have a dark gloom to it instead of the usual brightness, a loud crack ringing through Kid's ears before his head lifted, though, just in time to watch as the mirror within the center of the room shattered into pieces, thousands of little shards of glass clattering down onto the ground. Now he felt something shake—Though, whether it was just himself or the room he was within, he honestly couldn't tell, though, by the force of it, he assumed it must have been the ground beneath him.

Blinding—That's all he could describe this next event as, blinding, the light so bright he had to shield his eyes and look away for the fear of losing his sight. Once all shaking began to stop he felt as if it was safe to look again—And it was, the light having faded and left behind what seemed to be a simple, though large, golden soul that floated above where the elder Reaper's body had currently been, though, now all that was left was a cloak, and a shattered mask.

"…I'm so sorry."

Barely being able to catch his breath it was proved to be more difficult than anticipated to speak without his voice faltering and cracking into a sobbing mess, Kid sniffling and wiping at his eyes to hopefully hold his emotions at bay.

Though, it was all too his despair when he couldn't will it to stop.

Slowly but surely arms reached out, slender, pale fingers carefully pulling the lonely soul toward himself, the boy feeling a sudden feeling of comfort from the pure presence of this soul, a feeling he didn't want to lose…Though, one that had already been lost.

This was only temporary, the feeling, until the soul was gone, he could continue to feel the warmth it gave off, the, what almost seemed to be the feeling of pride that lingered to himself as well.

"I—I didn't know, father…I thought—I thought you'd have time left, I didn't think it to be so sudden, I didn't—I just—I didn't think…"

Attempting to swallow the lump that formed back to his throat Kid ducked his head back down, arms willing the soul closer to his own body, the boy holding it was tight as he could without feeling as if he'd be causing any pain. Letting his eyes shut he couldn't hold himself back any longer as choked sobs sounded and echoed throughout the emptied room, his breathing beginning to hitch as he attempted to catch it again.

He felt so…So weak, pathetic, useless, like he couldn't do anything now—He didn't feel as if he'd be able to live up to the expectations of the ones around him, though, mostly to his father. He didn't feel as if he was ready for such a responsibility as being the next Lord Death, as being the one to lead everyone in the right direction and teach as many as his father had…

With one last glance to the soul within his arms he did his best to pause his crying and begging for the man to return to him, knowing that it would not solve anything.

It was time to say goodbye, time to let go, and give himself a break—It wasn't time to accept it, or move on, no, of course not.

But it was time to let the old Reaper rest.

"Goodbye, father…Thank you for teaching me, raising me, and loving me…I will miss you, please, let the afterlife be good for you…

I love you, dad."


End file.
